The present invention relates to an apparatus or attachment system for use in a log hauling system.
During normal forestry operations, trees are selectively felled and then equipment is brought in to transport the fallen trees from their location to a more central location for further transport or processing. For purposes of transporting the trees from their location where they are felled, log transporting vehicles using a line with a winch are employed. These vehicles will typically transport anywhere between 10 to 50 trees.
Normally, the vehicles will lay out a main line to which a plurality of choker lines are attached. The choker lines will then be secured around one or more trees. The main line is then winched in and the trees transported to the desired site for processing or further transport.
As will be appreciated, with the weight of the felled trees there are substantial forces involved and breakage of lines is a frequent occurrence. The location and operating conditions such as weather wherein the machines operate is far from ideal. In northern climates, the trees are frequently felled during the winter months and breakage of the choker lines and problems with the main line can result in considerable lost time by the operator. Since the locations are frequently remote, the operator must carry all the necessary equipment to make any repairs at the site.